Of Burning Hearts & Metallic Roses
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: This is a story mainly on drabbles of both Natsu and Erza. Might have some mature content here and there, so viewer discretion is advised. Will consist of oneshots, small 1-3 chaptered stories, small AUs and such. Requests for a specific thing you want the two to be in are accepted.
1. Natza Week: Legend

**Author's Note: Natza Week has already started and this is officially my drabbles and one-shots of the pairing. This is not just for Natza Week, but for any other one-shots or AU's I can think of.**

 **Natza Week: 10/03/2016 to 10/08/2016, so this is kind of late but nonetheless, I would still be writing this.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild home was practically empty. Everyone but a few had gone to missions.

The few are just: Mirajane, who was currently on a cleaning streak, Natsu and Happy, who were idly talking about, Erza, who was enjoying her Strawberry Cheesecake, Makarov, who slept on the balcony, and Levy, who was sitting in the far back of the guild, studying new spells and incantations with various books.

"Come Natsu, we should just take a job, it's so boring..." Happy sighed, bored as hell as he and the pinkette Dragon Slayer sat on the chairs, slouched on to the table laxed.

"All the good jobs have been taken Happy..." Natsu groan, bearing not too look at the clipboard that literally had the least paying amount of money and all had no type of adventure to them whatsoever.

"SO!?" It didn't really matter to Happy, as long as it was a job and a job that had him not be so lazy at the moment.

"So no." Natsu answered.

"Come on! We haven't even checked them out yet!" The blue Exceed continued to persuade his unmotivated friend.

"Alright, alright," Natsu got up from his seated position and went to the clipboard where all the jobs were, followed by Happy behind him. "Hmm..."

Natsu looked through all the jobs, thinking of which to pick. None seem to be interesting enough for him to say the least.

"How about this, why don't you close your eyes and randomly pick a mission to go on?" Happy told him, trying to make the dragon slayer less think and more do.

"That sounds like it'll totally backfire on me..." A hint of worrisome was behind Natsu's tone. Nonetheless, he still did it, cause it was practically in his nature to do so.

He places his right hand over his eyes and with his left, extended it out towards the clipboard. Randomly shuffling through the mass amount of papers stapled to the clipboard, he stopped and took out the paper his hand stopped on. He took of his hand and his worries were on point. "Oh dammit..."

"Which mission did we get Natsu?" Happy flew on his shoulder, hoping to read which mission paper was in-hand.

"... the Play mission..." The mission he grabbed was unfortunately, a help wanted for a play. The play to reenact a legend in which a princess who's been sleeping for centuries is found by her true love, kissed to bring her back to life.

The legend was pretty old but, nonetheless, many found it beautiful, especially for those who were in love and/or in a relationship with the people they found love with.

"Eh, says here it needs two people." Natsu scratched his head as he was only one.

"So? We're 2 people." Happy retorted.

"2 human people." Natsu clarified.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza, who had been done eating her Strawberry Cheesecake, walked in onto their conversation.

"About a job." Natsu and Happy both said at the exact same time.

"Do you guys need any help with it?" Erza asked. Considering the last part she heard of their conversation, she had to assume much that the two probably needed her help.

"I guess." Natsu answered, though he wasn't excited about the mission.

"What's the mission about?" She asked.

Natsu simply showed Erza the job paper. "Here."

"Oh," Erza took it from his hands and read. "It's about the legend of the sleeping princess in the quiet magical forest of Fiore, huh."

"You know it?" Natsu asked her. Based on how she reacted, he had to assume much that she had know the legend.

"Yeah, I used to have this beat up book I read when I was enslaved as a kid," Erza recollected that anecdote she didn't want to relive. "It was one of the few things I would do when they didn't see me..."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Natsu kind of felt bad asking her. He knew as much as she knew that her childhood wasn't one of the best ones she was fond of.

"I would always think that someday, a prince would just find me, save me, kiss me, and wisk me away with him to the horizon," Erza faintly smiled, remembering those half-truths she would tell herself back when she was a kid. "But those days are long passed me now."

"Hey, don't give up now, maybe one day you will find your hunk of a prince or your knight and shining armor." Natsu tried to cheer her up. He placed his left hand on her shoulder, comforting her with this gesture. A smile, pure and kind, had shown on Natsu's face, making Erza slightly blush.

"We should probably get going now." Happy interrupted the moment as always, already walking towards the Guild's main doors.

"Oh, right." The two said quickly, recovering back from their sudden moment.

And with that the two, along with the Exceed, made their way to the destination of the play.

 **...**

After an excruciating few hours of traveling on the train, Natsu hurriedly got out of the train first, going to the nearest trash can as he puked away his motion sickness.

Erza and Happy were right behind him, waiting for him to be done with his hurling around. "You okay?" Erza asked.

"I-I think so..." Natsu stood straight, wiping away the remaining dirty saliva from his lips with his right arm.

"The play isn't far from here," Erza walked towards a billboard sized map in the central train station of the town they are in. "It's right over here, just a couple of blocks away." Erza placed her right index finger on the location of the play.

Natsu and Happy stood right next to her. "Alrighty then, let's get to it."

It didn't take long for the trio to head towards the play. A couple of minutes and poof, they now stood right in front of the theater.

The three went inside and found the theater to be filled with many people in different outfits.

"Oh my goodness!" Suddenly, a man wearing a pink shirt, tight pants and has black hair, went up to Erza. "You look like he right girl I need playing my princess for this play!"

"Uh, pardon?" Erza was surprised to hear. The man must've been the producer of the play.

"And you young man, you have the right build and height to be the chosen man to kiss the princess awake!" The man turned his attention towards Natsu.

"Uh, I second that, pardon?" Natsu had an eyebrow raised at the man.

"And you!" He now had his attention to Happy. "You. You. You... I, uh, I have no idea what you can be."

"I can be a flying tree?" Happy asked.

"Sure, why not." The producer didn't seem to be bothered with a flying tree in the background, after all, the forest in which the sleeping princess was in, was indeed magical.

"Uhm, we're here because we saw this help wanted sign in our Guild." Natsu told the producer.

"Mages? That's wonderful, you two would definitely be perfect for the roles," the producer was grateful that out of the many that saw the post, these two mages were here to help him. "Thank god, if you two hadn't shown up, I might've cancelled the play."

"Uhm, you're welcome I guess," Erza told him. "You were being serious about me being the perfect role for the princess?"

"Oh definitely! You are the most gorgeous woman that has ever looked like the role of a princess," he complimented her looks, making her blush. "Plus, being the Titania from Fairy Tail would surely bring a lot of people to the play!"

"Say... you said that I was the perfect role for... the chosen man... does that mean-"

"Oh definitely, the chosen man always kisses the lovely princess, only way she wakes up from her century long nap, is how the legend has always been told." The producer said.

The two looked at each other.

Natsu gulped down some saliva. He had never thought the day would come were he gets his first kiss and with Erza, a person he admired and greatly trusted. But still the thought of him kissing her lips made his stomach quench, worried about it.

Erza uncontrollably blushed, looking away as she did to avoid Natsu's eye contact. To think that, out of all the people in the world, she had to be kissed by one of the few people she trusted with her life, it had to be Natsu. It wasn't a bad thing, no it wasn't. In fact, since they were kids, she always had some great affection towards the pinkette.

He brought the trio along the stage, where many practiced their actions and speeches.

"Hey, I need the make up team to prep these two, we don't have much time before the show starts!"

The producer called out his makeup team and with that, Natsu and Erza were taken to their booths, being prepped with the little time the whole play had before it was show time.

 **...**

After 3 hours of rehearsing and such, it was finally time for the play. Many people, and I mean many, entered the theater.

Almost the whole theater was completely filled and a few of them were familiar faces. From the Sabertooth Guild to the Mermaid Heel guild, a lot of people, including some from the Fairy Tail Guild were present among the many people in the crowd.

"I didn't think Erza would take this job for the play." Gray was one of the few from Fairy Tail, sitting right next to Lucy to his right and Juvia to his left.

"Juvia thinks she would be a great princess." Juvia commented in her usual 3rd person self.

"I agree, considering that Erza is one of the most attractive woman in the Guild, I wouldn't see why she wouldn't be picked for the role." Lucy complimented.

"Wonder who the chosen man is though." Like many, the chosen man was a mystery to the whole Theater.

"Juvia also wonders that," Juvia was anxious to see who the man was. "Juvia's chosen man is Gray-sama."

"Who else would it be?" Gray wrapped his left arm around Juvia, all lovey dovey.

"Shh, the play is starting now."

The lights were out and only the lights from the stage were left on. The curtains opened and Erza was the first thing the crowd saw.

In the most beautiful white dress she was in, she laid on a stone bed in the middle of the magic forest. For centuries, the princess has been visited by many men, all were too nervous to kiss her, as the legend was said in the background in narration.

"This is the legend of the princess who laid in the stone bed in the magical forest of Fiore." The narration began.

"One day, before her century long slumber, this princess was heir to the throne, being the next ruler of Fiore and it's people."

"However, she was casted a spell by an evil witch." A black coated frail old woman stood behind Erza, the princess, as she laid on the stone bed, being casted the spell that placed her into slumber.

"And only the chosen man can awaken her from her slumber."

The first series of men showed up and the evil witch disappeared.

"Many attempted to awaken her but all of them never had the courage to kiss her. Her beauty was too much for the men to handle."

Some men cowered away from Erza and others cried as they were weak.

"Many men came and many men left."

"Years, decades, even centuries begin to go by. None were able to awaken her until..."

From behind the curtain, Natsu peeked his head out, looking at all the people who had come and see the play and holy crap, how he was very nervous, pouring away many sweatdrops. Alright, we can do this...

His part almost neared, still rather nervous. At this point, he had no idea what to be nervous about. The fact that almost everyone he knows is watching from the seats or the fact that he is the chosen man and he had to kiss Erza.

During the rehearsals, he didn't have the courage to kiss her and this was finally the moment where he had to make a decision.

 **Come on, this can't be too hard right?** He continued to think to himself. **For God sakes, you've bathed with her before! This has to be easier than that!**

He continued to think, still nervous. **Come on! You even like her for God sakes! But... what if she doesn't like me back? Jesus Christ!** He had admit, he had feelings for her. I mean, who wouldn't? She was beautiful, she was smart and he was always there for her when she needed him. And right about now, the princess needed his chosen man.

"The chosen man finally appeared. The only man to ever muster up his courage to kiss her and finally awaken her from her slumber, instantly making the two love one another in that moment."

It was finally his cue. **Let's do this.** And with a deep breath, he marched out of into the stage where his princess awaited him in his shining armor..

Thankfully, the armor and helmet was enough for the crowd to continue to guess the identity of the chosen one.

His stomach now felt more quenched than before. Could he not go through with it? Don't stop now! You can do it!

He was now standing right next to the beautiful scarlet haired princess, awaiting the kiss that would finally break the spell.

"The chosen one, the man in shining armor, leaned in closely..."

Natsu placed one knee on the ground like he was proposing. As he leaned in closer, he could feel his heartbeat, beating faster and faster than it was before. He felt her warm breath, feeling how close his face was to hers.

"And he kissed her and broke the spell away."

He lifted the face mask, and still, no one can identify him. **You can do it...** He closed his eyes and with that, closed the distance between his and her lips, connected as one.

She felt his smooth lips on hers and surprisingly, he tasted like mint whereas Natsu could taste the strawberry that still lingered from her lunch. And he was a great kisser.

The two finally stopped kissing when their lungs begged for air. The knight moved away from her as the princess finally awoke.

"Stranger, you have finally broken away the curse the wretched Witch had placed on me." Erza said her lines.

The knight stood there, silently mesmerized by the sound of the princess elegant and soothing voice.

"I wish... to see the man behind the helmet," the princess now sat on the stone bench, reaching his helmet. "May I?"

Everyone all were on edge, waiting to see who the chosen man was. The suspense was thrill seeking to them.

Slowly, the princess took off his helmet and threw it on the ground, seeing the pinkette's face, oh how handsome she thought he looked. And right there and then, the majority of people knew who that was.

"Is that-"

"Yeah-"

"Wow-"

Many gasped and awed, the chosen one was Natsu Dragneel.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Erza said her lines.

"I don't have one." Natsu know said his.

"Surely you must have one."

"Sorry, but I don't."

"So you're just going to be the nameless knight?"

"If that's how it's supposed to be, then shall it be so."

"Come here." She asked of him.

The knight slowly walked up to her. "What is it?"

"Kiss me one more time." She said.

"Anything for you, mi lady."

And like that, their lips meet once again. This time, the kiss had more emotion behind it, more conveying feel to it. And the crowd cheered.

"You were never meant to find happiness!" The witch reappeared once more from underneath a black smoke. Her appearance made the two break the kiss.

"Sorry, but," Natsu stood in front of Erza, readying his sword to protect his princess. "Some spells are meant to be broken."

"NO!" And in a single slice the witch was no more, ceasing to exist any longer.

The crowd continued to cheer and from behind, the other actors cheered as well. The producer even started to cry in joy, happy to see the legend come to life.

 **...**

"You guys were amazing!" Their friends, Lucy, Gray and Juvia praised their acting skills. The six of them now walked back to the Guild.

"Thanks." Natsu and Era both said. The two still wore their costumes.

"I'm surprised the building is still standing ash-for-brains." Gray jokingly said to him.

"Hahaha, very funny icicle bunny." Natsu sarcastically said back.

"You look cute as a tree Happy." Lucy remarks on the Exceed's costume.

"Thanks." Happy happily said.

"Juvia thinks Erza looks very beautiful." Juvia complimented her.

"Thanks Juvia." Erza gave her a smile of appreciation.

The Guild was just a few meters away from them. Natsu and Erza stayed behind.

"We'll meet you guys inside in a bit." Erza told them.

"Alright." And like that Juvia, Lucy, Happy and Gray headed inside, leaving the two behind.

"What's up?" Natsu looked at her, confused as to why she had stopped him.

"Back at the... back at the theater... our kiss..." Erza blushed as she remembered that from moments ago.

"Oh that..." Natsu scratched the side of his face, nervous of what's to happen to them, to their friendship. "Well I didn't mean for that to hap-"

Erza immediately kissed him. This wasn't another kiss for acting, no, this was a real kiss, one of those moments the two can enjoy for themselves.

This time nothing stopped them. She wrapped herself onto him as he did to her, now in an embrace trance as they kissed. Though it was heartwarmingly the same thing as the first kiss between the two at the theater, the two couldn't help but fight dominance with their tongues.

The kiss, so lovely, so gentle. The perfect harmony between the Dragon Slayer and the Titania.

They broke the kiss when the two finally needed air for their lungs, still in their embrace. "Whoa, that was-"

"Shh." Erza placed her index finger on his lips, shushing him from saying anything stupid that'll ruin the good mood between the two.

After a few seconds of silence, Natsu spoke again. "So what now, princess?" He asked her, pretending to be his character once more.

"Let's just," she broke up the embrace, still holding on to his hand with hers. "Go back to the Guild."

"Okay mi lady." And with a smile on both of their faces, the two slowly walked inside side by side, going back to their home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the first chapter. Second chapter shall be updated soon enough.**

 **Also, if you're following my other Natza story called** _ **The Dark Rose,**_ **I should be updating that story sometime this week, sorry for dragging my feet with that update.**


	2. Natza Week: Dessert

**Author's Note: I'll first finish up the Natza Week prompts before starting the requests so just be patient until then. Okay, let's start the next chapter.**

* * *

It was Erza's birthday today and Natsu had no idea what on earth to give to her.

Normally, she would always ask the Guild not to make too much fuss about her birthday, nor did she not want any surprise birthday parties after that certain incident that happened 3 years ago where she almost slashed down the majority of the Guild's members who hid in her home for the surprise party planned for her.

In short, she doesn't really get much besides presents from her fellow Guild members or a simple _Happy Birthday_ followed by either a friendly hug or handshake.

But this time, this was different: the pinkette Fire Dragon Slayer and the Titania were a couple, a simple _Happy Birthday_ or a cliché present wasn't enough for Natsu.

He and Happy were in the Guild, sitting down on one of the tables near a window. A few, including Erza, were gone, taking on a mission that sent them for a few hours.

"Alright Happy, any good ideas as to what to do for Erza?" Natsu asked his fellow Exceed.

"Surprise party?" Happy suggested.

"We tried doing that," Natsu facepalmed at the idea, remembering what had happened 3 years ago. "It didn't go so well."

"Oh right, sorry." Embarrassed that Happy suggested that, the Exceed faintly smile, followed by a meek laugh.

"What to do… what to do…" Natsu looked down on the table, thinking as to what to do for Erza. He gently slapped the upside of his head, hoping that'll jumpstart his brain to think more than usual. "Come on brain! Help me out here!"

"Just hitting your head isn't going to help Natsu." Happy held the pinkette's arm and hand, trying to stop the mage from giving himself a concussion with each swing.

"Come on Happy, give me more ideas than one that went badly the other time!" Natsu stopped hitting himself.

"Uhm…" Happy, now walking around the wooden table, thought for a few seconds before finally coming up with an idea. "How about you make her something?"

"One problem: each time I end up making something, I end up accidentally destroying it in the process." This was true. It was practically in Natsu's nature to basically destroy most things, after all, his Salamander alter ego was the embodiment of destruction.

"Or cook her something?" Happy suggested.

"I don't know how to cook." Natsu blatantly told the cat.

"Sure you can, maybe if we ask Levy for a cooking book, you can probably do it." Happy persuaded him, hoping at least giving him that advice would pump the pinkette to at least do something for his girlfriend.

"Okay, even if we get the book, what exactly am I suppose to cook her?" Natsu asked him.

"What about you bake her a Strawberry Cheesecake? She'll definitely love that." Happy told him.

Erza loved Strawberry Cheesecake. It wasn't farfetched to say the least that Natsu can bake the cake.

"Hmm, alright, let's go ask Levy for a cooking, baking book, whatever the hell they are called." And with that, Natsu and Happy finally stopped slouching around the table and headed toward the other side of the building where Levy and the other Dragon Slayer, Gajeel and his Exceed, Pantherlily were.

Levy, the small bluenette, had her hair tied up and had her reading glasses on as she read whatever gibberish book Natsu couldn't comprehend. Gajeel on the other hand was snoring away, napping his tiredness away along with Pantherlily who laid on Levy's lap as she read.

"Hey Levy." Natsu and Happy greeted her.

She didn't hear their greet. Her concentration was focused on the book.

"Uh, Levy?" Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, hoping that would've gotten her attention.

"Huh?" Levy moved the book away from her face and saw the pinkette and his Exceed. "Oh, didn't see you there Natsu, what's up?"

"Do you have any cook books or pastry books?" He seemingly asked her.

"What exactly are you going to use them for?" She raised an eyebrow at his question. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't question it, however, this was Natsu. She worries when he ever asked her for some of her stuff.

"To cook or bake… What else am I going to use them for?" Natsu was baffled at her question. Sure he's destructive and all but for this, not this time.

She continued to stare at him, still questioning herself whether to give him what he asked for or not. Levy sighed and with a quick snap with her fingers, a book popped out in the middle of the air, landing on the table in front of Natsu and Happy. "Here I guess, now don't go and do something outrageous with it."

"I'm not, thanks." Natsu picked up the book and off he went with Happy.

His next destination was now the Guild's kitchen. He and Happy made their way to the bar where Mirajane was picking up half empty beer mugs and placing them on the wooden tray she held with her .

"Hey Mirajane." The two greeted the blonde.

"Hey guys," she greeted them back. She placed the tray with the mugs next to the sink. She cleaned her hands and looked at the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed companion. "What do you guys want? A drink?"

"Uh, can you let us use the kitchen?" Natsu asked her.

"What?" Mirajane thought she just misheard his request. "I'm sorry, for a second there, I thought you just asked if I can let you use the Guild's kitchen which would be something I thought I would never hear come from you, hahaha."

The duo stared at the blonde shapeshifting mage, as she meekly laughed at her own last part of her conversation. After a couple of seconds, she finally stopped laughing, returning to her normal stance.

She saw the two's serious face. "Oh, you guys are serious."

"Yeah, we are." He affirmed her.

"Well, what exactly are you guys going to do in there?" She questioned their motives.

"Well let's see, we have a pastry book in hand and all, I don't know, maybe just check how it looks like in there—WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA DO!?"

"A pastry book? What are you going to bake?" She continued to question them.

"Erza's favorite delicacy: Strawberry Cheesecake." Happy revealed to her.

"Happy…" Natsu wasn't so keen on his Exceed revealing their plans to Mirajane.

"Oh, sorry." The Exceed placed his paw over his hand, shutting up before telling the blonde anything else.

"For her birthday? That's very sweet of you Natsu," Mirajane couldn't help but to be touched by the pinkette's considerate action. "I only got her a crumby small present." She sighed, showing the two behind the counter the present for the scarlet haired mage.

"Better than your average hug and handshake." Natsu rolled his eyes at those small gestures.

"True," Mirajane somewhat agreed. "Well I guess I can let you use the kitchen, only if you promise not to burn it down."

"No promises." The two followed the blonde to the back, now entering the kitchen.

It was your average kitchen of the sort. It had it's own sink, refrigerator, oven, dishwashing machine, a blender, a variety of spoons, forks, plates and pans, and a few miscellaneous stuff that Natsu nor Happy had no idea what they were or how they worked.

"Well, here you go." Mirajane stopped in the middle of the kitchen, turning her back to the boys.

"Thank you very much." Natsu placed the pastry book on an empty counter, next to the coffee maker.

"If you need anything, just give a holler." And like that, Mirajane gave the kitchen's responsibilities to that of the destructive, pyromaniac dragon slayer and his Exceed.

"Alright, let's do this Happy!" Natsu was now all fired up.

"I think we have to wear this." Happy took out two aprons from underneath the counter.

"Alright." Without much trouble, the two now wore white matching aprons over their attire, ready to bake the delicacy that, oh so, Erza enjoyed.

"Let's wash our hands." Both Natsu and Happy took turns thoroughly washing their hands and paws. After a minute or so of soaking them, the two grabbed paper towels and wiped away the remaining water on their hands.

Happy opened the book and after flipping through endless amounts of pages, he found the one the two were looking for: Strawberry Cheesecake.

Thankfully, each ingredient the two needed had pictures next to them, helping them pick out the stuff from the storage room next to the kitchen where all the ingredients to make food were located at.

Natsu gathered the first batch of ingredients: a pack of graham crackers, a bag of white sugar, grounded cinnamon, cornstarch, a can of condensed milk and vanilla extract.

He then went to the refrigerator to gather the last batch of ingredients: sweet sliced frozen strawberries, a bar of butter, lemon juice and a dozen eggs.

He brought all the ingredients on the counter, rearranging from the smallest to the largest. Afterwards, he got the accurate amount of cups and teaspoons he needed for his first attempt.

"Alright Happy, what's first?" He asked him.

Happy read the first step. "Combine graham cracker crumbs, sugar, cinnamon and butter to the bowl."

Natsu grabbed an empty white bowl and did what Happy instructed. "What next?"

"Mix it and then place it on the bottom of an ungreased 9-inch spring-form pan," Happy looked at Natsu and saw the pinkette do what was instructed. "Then place the pan in the refrigerator for about 30 minutes."

Natsu, along with the pan, took it to the refrigerator and placed it in there. He went back to the counter, ready to do the next set of steps. "Alright, what now?"

"Now preheat the oven at 300 degrees Fahrenheit." Happy read.

Natsu turned the oven on and continued on with the next step. "Alright, what now?"

"While the oven is preheated, place the strawberries and cornstarch in the blender." Happy looked over to Natsu.

The pinkette placed both the strawberries and the cornstarch into a glass container, covered it with a red lid and placed it over the red blender. "Puree?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Natsu pressed the _Puree and Smooth_ button and let the blender do it's loud but effective work.

"That should be good!" Happy had to talk over the loud blender. And with that, Natsu stopped the blender. "Now place the strawberry puree onto the saucepan."

"Got it." Natsu grabbed the smallest saucepan from the cabinet above him and brought it down to the counter. He placed the strawberry goodness of a puree and now placed it on top of the oven.

"The temperature should be at high heat, for at least 2 minutes until it starts to boil," Happy continued to read the 4th step in the pastry book. Natsu followed the instructions carefully. "Now stir until the puree looks thick and shiny."

After a couple of minutes, the strawberry puree finally became thick and shiny, and with that gave Natsu the cue to turn off the stove. "Okay, now what?"

"One-Third of it should be in a cup and set aside while the rest being kept refrigerated." The Exceed told him.

"Got it." And like he's been doing for half an hour already, Natsu did what the instructions told him to do.

"Alright, now we're on step 5," Happy checked in with Natsu. "We're almost done."

"Alright," Natsu closed the refrigerator as he placed the rest of the strawberry puree in it. He slowly clapped his hands, taking off the small little crumbs he had on them. "Just tell me what to do now."

…

After a few minutes of laying the cake with the creamy cheese and the strawberry puree. He finally placed the layered cheesecake into the preheated oven. "Phew!" Both of them wiped away sweat dripping from their foreheads at the exact same time.

"Everything all right in there?" Mirajane popped inside the kitchen, just to check up on them.

"Yeah, we're just about done with the cake." Natsu leaned his back on the counter, finally relaxed after an hour or so of preparing the cake into the preheated oven.

"Wow, and you guys actually did it without making such a big mess or without setting anything on fire." Aside from all the mess on the counter, Mirajane was mildly impressed at the boys concentration of baking the cake instead of destroying the kitchen.

"You should have more faith in me and Happy." Natsu smirked, pitting his arms around his chest.

"I already have enough faith invested in you two, I don't have much more to give." She told them.

"Fair enough I suppose," he yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's about to be 8," Mirajane looked at her wristwatch and back at them. "Well I got to go back to man the bar now, see you later."

"Wait," Natsu stopped the blonde from stepping out back into the bar. "Don't tell Erza we're here, okay?"

"Alright." Mirajane said.

"I mean it, you gossip a lot more than birds singing in the morning." Natsu exclaimed at her.

Mirajane left with a grin follow with a meek laugh. "I'll try no to." And like that, she left the two again.

Natsu went back to his spot and that was leaning his back onto the counter as the two waited for the cake to finally be done. "How long do we have to wait Happy?"

"About 45 minutes." The Exceed laid in the sink, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

"Oi, don't fall asleep." Natsu skid right over to the sink, right next to Happy as he laid.

"Wake me up when the cake is done…" Happy turned to his side.

Natsu grinned at his companion. And like that, the Dragon Slayer turned on the sink's faucet, pouring the coldest water on the Exceed. "Wakey wakey."

"AH!" Happy skirmished around in the sink. Left to right and right to left, Happy finally got out of the sink with his fur all wet and trembling from the coldness. "Th-that was c-c-cruel!"

"Serves you right for falling asleep," Natsu gave the Exceed a small towel. "Here."

"T-Thanks!"

Outside of the kitchen and back at the bar, Mirajane was serving Cana her usual barrel of beer, Macao and his son, Romeo, cold orange juice drinks and Makarov a beer mug.

"Anything else Master Makarov?" Mirajane asked she placed more empty used beer mugs onto the sink behind the bar.

"No, that'll be all Mirajane, thank you." Makarov took a small sip of his beer. With his size, it was only a matter of time before he started to become tipsy.

"Okay." Mirajane now started to wash the plates and beer mugs in her sink. She would've made Elfman do them but unfortunately, he was off on a machine with Lisanna.

As she washed the dishes, from behind her, she heard a familiar, faint voice. "Hey, have you guys seen Natsu and Happy?"

Mirajane slowly looked over the bar and saw that it was none other than Erza. "Nope, sorry." Was Macao's response to Erza.

"Sorry Erza, we just got back from a mission." Romeo clarified as he jugged down his drink through his straw.

"Oh, well thanks anyways," Erza now turned to look at Mirajane. "Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu and Happy?"

"Natsu and Happy?" Mirajane's voice was a bit more pitched at the sound of her saying their names. "Nope, sorry, haven't seen them."

"Um, you sure? I've known you for a long time, I can tell when you're lying to me." Erza placed her arms across her metal plated chest armor.

"Me? Lying?" Mirajane still had her voice at a higher pitch. "Hahaha, I'm not lying."

Erza stared at her, still with her arms crossed, looking menacingly and intimidating. "I'm going to ask again, where is Natsu and Happy?"

"…" Mirajane had no clue what to say to her anymore. Telling her the truth wouldn't really hurt her or Natsu now, right? "Fine, you win."

"Where are they then?"

" **DING!** " The alarm hit once and finally, the wait was long done. The cake was finally finished.

With mittens, Natsu opened the oven and carefully took it out, placing it on the counter. "Looks good Happy."

"Yeah, we did a good job, didn't we?" Happy took a sniff at the cake, smelling the fragrance of the strawberry and cinnamon.

"Alright, let me get the frosting and the rest of the puree and we should be good." Natsu went over to the fridge, taking out the left over puree and some frosting.

Standing right behind the two, Erza stared at them without the two not noticing her presence.

"Okay, what should I write on it?" Natsu asked the Exceed.

"Obviously _Happy Birthday_." Happy laughed at his question.

" _Happy Birthday… Love_?" Natsu asked once more.

"That's cheesy Natsu." Happy continued to laugh.

"Well this is a cheesecake." The pinkette chuckled at his own remark.

Even while staring at the two, Erza had no clue what the two were talking about. Write? Cheesecake? It almost made no sense to her.

"You think she'll love it?" Natsu asked.

"Definitely." Happy answered.

"What are you two doing?" Erza finally broke her silence.

"Oh, we just baked a cake for Erza." Without the two realizing who was behind them, Natsu simply answered.

"Took us the entire afternoon but we did it." Happy continued to explain.

"The cake itself is ready but we still have to wait at least 3 hours or so for it be settled to be eaten." Natsu said.

The two turned around and saw who they were talking to. "Oh." The two said in unison, spoiling the surprise.

"Hey Erza, we totally did not bake you a cake or anything." Happy tried to play it off.

"Happy, just stop." Natsu placed his hand on the Exceed's shoulder.

"You baked me a cake?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow at them. She would've never thought that Natsu was capable of baking, let alone cook something.

"Yeah." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Can I see it?" She asked them.

Without a say, Natsu simply moved, uncovering the cake he and Happy spent most of the day baking. Erza walked right over. _**Happy Birthday Love**_ , she mentally read the Strawberry words. "Natsu…" She placed her right hand over her mouth, masking her gasp in amazement at the gaze of her cake.

"Yeah, I know, it looks simple but me and Happy poured our hardworking sweat on baking it, not literally of course." Natsu sighed.

Suddenly, Erza hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Oh Natsu, it's beautiful." She backed up a bit, releasing him from her grasp.

"Hey, I made it too." Happy told her.

"Thank you as well Happy." She smiled at the blue Exceed.

"You really think it's beautiful?" Natsu asked her, staring at the simple looking cake he thought it was.

"Yeah," she answered. "What kind of cake is it?"

Strawberry Cheesecake." The two cheerfully said.

"Your favorite." Natsu added.

"Can I have a taste?" Erza stared intently at her baked delicacy.

"I don't see why not? Though the book did say the cake tastes best until tomorrow morning." Natsu told her.

And with a simple finger dip on the side of the cake, Erza took a taste test. The flavors, it bounced all over her mouth, gratefully enjoying the balance of flavors that danced around her tongue. "It's delicious."

"Is it really?" He asked her.

Still having some on her tongue, Erza turned to Natsu and leaned in to kiss the pinkette.

Her lips entwined with his, he could taste the frosting she still had on her lips before tasting the cake itself from her tongue.

"Hey guys, I need to use the kit-" Mirajane stopped midsentence when she saw the two lovebirds making out. "I'll… I'll come back." She slowly stepped right back out.

The two finally broke their kiss when their lungs longed for air. "How did it taste?" Erza asked, still in the pinkette's arms.

"Hmm," Natsu licked the frosting off his lips that Erza had passed on to him. He was still trying to discern it's flavors. "Needs… less Cinnamon, but overall, pretty delicious."

"Hey, it does taste pretty good." Both of them turned their attention towards Happy, who with a spoon, took a small piece of the cake and ate it.

"It's already time for dessert, why don't we just head back to my place and call it a day?" Erza said seductively to the dragon slayer.

"I would love that." Natsu couldn't agree more with her.

"Yay, sleepover at Erza's house again." Happy said in the background.

"Can I have the kitchen back now?" Mirajane asked, not coming in after seeing the two kiss, trying not to invade their privacy.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Prompt 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Prompt 3 for (late) Natza Week should be up in a couple of days, so yeah, I'll update soon.**

 **Also, like I said, I probably won't start writing requests until all prompts are done, so be patient. You can still leave your requests however. Anyways, see you guys later.**


	3. (Late) NatZa Week: Sacrifice

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for taking a long time in finishing the prompts, blah. I had tons to do especially with my other stories and my in real life issues. I also just got back from vacation so I'm more than comfortable to now write these stories on a more day to day basis, even though I can take weeks to update though, haha.**

 **I've also taken the liberty of renaming the story from "NatZa Drabbles" to "Of Burning Hearts and Metallic Roses," found it to be quite better for the two.**

 **Anyways, as soon as I finish the last few prompts, I shall start doing some requests, so bare with me until then.**

 **Alright, enough of this note and let us start this story…**

* * *

"Mommy?" A young girl with pink hair who looked no older than 7 years old, had called out to her mother, as the two stood in front of a statue.

The little girl had a one set pink dress while the mother wore a blouse and a blue skirt. The older woman turned to look at her daughter, gazing her eyes off the statue, as she gave her, her full undivided attention.

"Yes dear?" The scarlet haired mother had answered her.

"Who was my father?" The little girl had asked her.

The woman stood there, almost jaw dropping at the question her 7 year old daughter asked her. "Well that is a surprising question." Her jaw dropping reaction immediately turned to that of a quant smile.

The small pinkette and the scarlet haired mother took a seat at a nearby bench, that was in front of the statue. The statue was of a man with striking features as that of the small girl.

"Well, are you going to tell me or are we just gonna sit here for another 3 hours like we usually do, mommy?" The girl continued to pester her mother as the two now sat down. She was on the right while the scarlet haired mother sat on the left.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" She wasn't prepared. She knew her daughter would one day ask of her father, but she never knew that at the age of seven would she ask of him. Still, she was attested to tell her about him.

"Well besides just his name…" The small girl glanced over at the bronze plaque in front of the statue: **Natsu Dragneel, Earthland's Fallen Hero** , it read. "I want to know his whole story."

"That's a very long story," a mere drop of sweat appeared on the mother's forehead. It would take hours to describe the man she had fallen in love with and the very father of the small girl right in front of her. "It would take a lot of time just to tell you who he was."

"Okay, then tell me how he was with you," the small little girl now changed her question, prompting her mother to tell her how she knew the man. "Tell me how you two met, how you two fell in love and such."

"Well, that's a long story as well," her words made her daughter groan. "But, I can tell you a short run down version of our adventures."

"Yay!" The daughter's burdens were suddenly lifted. Like a child enjoying a story a mother would give at bedtime, the little laid her head on her mother's lap, while the rest of her body was on the wooden bench.

"Where do I begin?" The mother asked herself as she caressed her daughter's forehead, gleamingly enjoying her mother's comfort.

"Start by now you met each other!" She suggested.

"Well that's easy, we met at the guild as kids," the Scarlet haired woman began. "Natsu, your father, stumbled onto our guild as he searched for his father, Igneel."

"The dragon, right?" Every now and then, the little girl would ask her mother about her father. Small details like being trained by a dragon were those sort of stuff she would answer with.

"Yes, I guess you can say he was your grandfather," the mother smiled as she continued with her anecdotes. "Anyways, Master Makarov, let him joined us."

"He would always start fights with your uncle Gray, insulting and bickering with each other," she would remember the constants times the Pyro mage and the ice mage would start fights on the littlest things. "And I would be the one setting them straight."

"What kind of insults would they throw each other?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say they used every vulgar word they could think of." Her mother answered.

"Oh." The pinkette realised this and asked no further.

"Well, as years go by, it would be me, your uncle Gray and your father, Natsu, that would take on missions as a team." She continued.

"What about aunt Lucy?" She asked about her aunt. A blonde celestial mage, she was.

"I was gonna get to that part," the mother seemingly answered. "Your aunt Lucy joined our guild when your father saved her from some fake mages that used our guild's name in order to lure women and exploit them."

"That sounds horrible, thank God she was saved." The pinkette was content to know that her favorite aunt was saved by her father.

"Indeed," the mother now played with her daughter's hair, twirling her hair with her fingers. "When she joined, she joined our small team and the 5 five of us would then go on missions."

"Five?" The small girl raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Five," she assured her. "Me, your father, uncle Gray, aunt Lucy and Happy."

"Oh, yeah, almost completely forgot Happy," the pinkette covered her mouth, feeling dumbfounded at her earlier sentence. "He was dad's best friend, right?"

"Yup," she answered her. "The five of us had gone to many missions, witnessed the destruction of a once frozen demon, cured an island of a curse, and had saved aunt Lucy from a dark guild, there was a time where I was almost sacrificed."

"Sacrificed? Who in the world would try to sacrifice you, my mother?" The pinkette was baffled at the thought of her mother being sacrificed.

"An old friend, Jellal." She answered.

"Wait, is that the man with the weird tattoo on his face that visits every now and then at home?" She recalled a time where her mother referred to a fellow mage with blue hair, a coat and a weird face tattooed as Jellal.

"Yes, that's him." She calmly answered.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO EVEN FRIENDS!?" She got of her mother's lap, astonished to know that a man who tried to kill her mother were still friends.

"Well, he was mind controlled," she answered him. "It was that very first moment where your father saved me from him that I knew he very much loved me, not just as a comrade but also as a lover. He pulled me and himself out of the tower before it explodes, killing Jellal In the process."

"Wait, if he's dead, how's he alive at this moment?" Her statement of Jellal being dead bewildered the daughter even more.

"Your aunt Wendy was held hostage and revived him for a sinister group once known as the Oracien Seis." She answered her.

"You know, if your lives were ever stories, I'd say the whole plotline would be everywhere and terrible." The small pinkette said with a pokerface.

"Exactly what do you know about plot now, Rena?" The Scarlet haired woman raised an eyebrow at her statement. To think her daughter was smart enough know what plot was, then again, she was her daughter.

"I know enough to know that if your lives were a story, it'd just be a mess, plot wise," Rena answered her mother. "But then again, they would honestly be better than Aunt Lucy's books."

"Can't argue with that," the mother chuckled at her remark. "Now, can I continue the story?"

"Yes please." Rena now sat with her legs crossed, listening to her mother once more.

"Well, anyways, Jellal lost his memories and I forgave him for what he did to me and my friends," she continued. "More time passed and then your aunt Wendy and Carla joined the guild after we defeated the small dark guild."

"Afterwards, we were magically teleported to an alternate universe of Earthland called Edolas," the mother said. "There, we met our counterparts." She described. "Your father's was a wimp, your uncle Gray had layers of clothing, your uncle Gajeel actually looked normal, your aunts were more confident and were no pushovers. My counterpart was evil."

"Sounds like a hassle." Rena added in her commentary.

"Indeed it was," her mother agreed. "Anyways, long story short, we managed to get back to Earthland. We also found out that your aunt Lisanna was still alive only she had been transported to Edolas."

"How did that happen?" The small pinkette had a stern look of annoyance.

"To be honest I have no clue." She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing herself.

"Like I said, worst plotline ever." Rena commented.

"Anyways, after finally getting back, a few more weeks passed, this time we had the annual test for those who wanted to be an S Class mage," she continued, disregarding her daughter's comment. "I was one of the ones who overlooked the test along with your aunt Mira, Master Makarov, and Gildarts." She described. "Your father and Happy were being tested along with Lucy and Cana, Freed and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Juvia, Wendy and Mest, Gray and Loke, and Gajeel and Wendy."

"Wow, what happened next?" intrigued, she leaned in closer, now listening closer to the story.

"Well as we did what we did, another dark guild known as Grimoire Heart attacked the small island of Tenrou," she continued. "They had information that Natsu's older brother, Zeref the King and Creator of Demons, was there."

"Long story short, Gray reunited with a long lost friend, Cana finally told Gildarts he was her daughter, we defatted the dark guild who was being run by an old guild master of Fairy Tail, Zeref got away and killed most of Grimoire Heart, a dragon known as Acgnolia tried to destroy the island and apparently we got stuck on that island for 7 years because of a spell an old guild master casted to save us from the dragon." The mother had a mouthful.

"… terrible plotline…" Rena muttered.

"After we got back, the Guild was a mess, and to return to our former glory known to be the greatest guild in Fiore, we entered the Grand Magic Games," she continued. "It was then when Natsu had finally told me that he had a crush on me since we were kids, and secretly started to date. Not even Happy knew."

"Really? What was your first date like?" Finally the romance between her mother and father started to reveal.

"It was right after I defeated 100 monsters," she started. "He came to the room where I was resting after the fight. He enjoyed the display that I showed and one thing let to another, he confessed about his feelings for me and from there asked to go out with me. I had always deemed him as oblivious but I was completely wrong." She smiled, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. "The man blew me in ways that I never knew he could do. He took me to various places that he quite enjoyed. At the end of it, we ended up kissing at a beautiful vibrant sunset."

"Aww!" Rena had her eyes shaped like hearts. "That is so sweet!"

"Indeed it was," her mother bright fully smiled, happy to hear those words come from her daughter. "It had been a while since I ever had a day like that and I would never forget it."

"And then what next?" She asked.

"Well after all that happened, our Guild won the Grand Magic Games," she continued. "But our victory was short lived when Dragons from the future and mage from the future came to our past and started to wreak havoc. Long story short, we managed to convince the mage and the dragons to go back to their future."

"Wow, that's something." Rena was astounded to say the least.

"Yeah, it certainly was," she cleared her throat before commencing once more. "From then me and your father would occasionally continue to have a date or two. Still, while we did what we did, we were investigating another dark guild, this time a guild with nothing but Demons called Tartarus."

"Dragons, demons, sacrifices, damn, sounded like a hassle mother." Rena had no clue how her and father would survive all those close encounters.

"It sure was," she licked her lips in hopes they didn't get dry as she continued on with the story. "Anyways, me and your aunt Mirajane got captured, I got tortured while Mira got experimented on. Eventually, it was your father who found us using the power of his scent but he got captured too. And then the Guild got destroyed again, in hopes of killing everyone in it but Cana got smart and turned everyone into cards and Happy managed to get out of the blast, carrying the cards. From there, they infiltrated the Dark Guild and started an all out war."

"Natsu then found himself free and came to save me," she took a deep breath before continuing. "Long story short, we defeated the demons, Acgnolia destroyed END statues that were supposed to obliterate magic from Earthland and the Guild split up."

"Even after the Guild split up though, me and him still kept in touch, by then Happy knew that he and I were a couple," she revealed to Rena. "Six months pass and the Guild reunites only to stop the threat of the rising Alvarez Empire."

"The empire was looking for the Fairy Heart, an artifact so to speak that held a tremendous amount of power," she told her about their objective. "That and they wanted to control and rule all of Earthland. But the real story behind it was that Zeref, who also led and ruled the Alvarez Empire, had a bigger plan than that."

"So he had a different end game than his army?" Rena questioned.

"So to speak, yes," the mother answered. "He wanted the humans, Acgnolia and the demons to fight amongts each other, even then, his whole ploy was not that."

"So what was it?" Rena continued to ask questions.

"For Natsu To kill him." She answered, revealing his true plot.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that my evil uncle made a tremendous army, fooled them into trying to find Fairy Heart, inciting a war between man and God knows what creatures, just to so my dad could kill him? What kind of less than mediocre crap is that?" Rena thought she heard the worst of stories and adventures but never knew that it could get this confusing, especially considering these were the last adventures her mother and father experienced.

"Honestly dear, I have no clue," she sighed, taking in consideration the commentary her daughter gave her. "But, even with all that mess, your father and I still managed to forge our love and solidified it."

"All that and yet, you never told me how he died." She still wondered how her father, a powerful mage that she had no clue who was but knew through anecdotal stories told by her mother, died.

"Well in order to wholeheartedly defeat Zeref, Natsu knew the man, the brother he hardly ever knew had one card still at play," she continued. "He and his brother shared a live, if Natsu killed Zeref, he would die too."

"He sacrificed himself for this world to see better days…" Her mother's smile instantly faded, looking down on the pavement while her right hand was clenched into a fist. Sadness had looked over her, dearly missing her beloved. "I still remember the exact words he told me."

" _I'm sorry Erza, I can't let this war go on any further,_ " she remembered, bit by bit, word by word. " _I know if I do this, end my brother's life, I'll be ending my own as well…_ "

" _You can't do this! What about your friends, your comrades!? What about me? What about the unborn child of yours that I have!?"_ Erza remembered, all bloodied, refuting the man's plea of sacrificing himself for the greater good. _"I know I sound selfish, I know that… that this would mean a better future… but I can't let you do this! I don't want to alone again!"_

She remembered in that moment, the man had tilted her head and kissed her. _"You have all the right to be angry, I would be too in your shoes, but… I'd rather have a world where you too lived peacefully than in one where we all die, I can't live with that!"_

She remembered those words, full heartedly. She then remembered that the man was now a few steps away from him. _"As much as I want to see our daughter live up to be a great mage someday with both her mother and father by her side, I can't let you guys did before I see that! You're not gonna be alone, you still have our friends and her by your side! I would be watching and guarding you guys in the heavens!"_

" _Natsu… I love you…"_

" _I love you too Erza…"_

The kissed once again in her memory and then soon went to defeat Zeref on his own, sacrificing himself for what was best, not just for Earthland but for his family that he made for himself and Erza.

Rena could see her mother, Erza, on the verge of tears as she remembered the final moments she and her father had. Like the loving daughter she was, she placed both her hands on her mother's hands, comforting her.

Erza looked up, seeing her daughter giving her a comforting smile. A smile that greatly resembled Natsu's. "T-Thank you dear…" She sniffled, giving her daughter a smile.

"I know how much he meant to you mommy," she now gave her mother a big hug. "I would also be too in your shoes if something ever happened to you like that."

"Thank you for understanding." Erza now had Rena sitting on her lap as the two now stared at the statue of Natsu.

"I'm so glad that the man revered as hero to many is my father." Rena now admired the statue even more than before.

"And he would be glad to know that his sacrifice was not in vain."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks. Tomorrow I should be updating this again with the next prompt (I hope).**

 **I should also be updating The Dark Rose and Learning to Love, NatZa AUs. Stay tuned for that, if not sometime this week.**

 **Well, hoped you liked it. It was basically a small recap of Fairy Tail as well. If I missed an arc or something, sorry, I haven't read the early chapters of Fairy Tail in awhile and I'm barely keeping up with the story itself nowadays.**

 **See you guys later and I hope you enjoyed the humor in this story, bwuah!**


	4. (Late) NatZa Week: Trust

_**"**_ _ **You may be deceived if you trust too much**_ _ **, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough."**_

* * *

A young Erza had lived most of her life not trusting anyone anymore. The countless times she's been abandoned by the friends she so once called.

Abandoned, turned to slave. It did not matter to her anymore.

After she had joined Fairy Tail, a mage guild filled with cheerful mages, she still had not learned to trust anyone.

Always keeping to herself, always bottling up her feelings, she didn't try to invest as much trust into these people, regardless of their personality. She knew more than enough that sooner or later, the people you call friend or friends, will abandon you. If it is not now, it will be later, that she was assured of.

It had been a peaceful evening. Erza was enjoying herself alone, sitting at one of the tables. She was reading a book lent by Levy who was eager enough to let her borrow one of her books, being a bookworm and all.

She sighed as she was just about to finish her current book, _The House of the Scorpion,_ as it was called in red letters at the front cover.

From one of the corners of the guild, near the bar, sat Gray, an ice mage, staring at her direction and in many others, just to see what his guildmates were doing.

"You want more orange juice?" Macao asked as he was the one behind the bar.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Gray answered.

As he continued to watch his surroundings, a familiar pinkette had arrived through the front doors of the guild and walked towards him. "Hey Gray." He greeted.

"Hey Natsu." The small pinkette took a seat right next him. Natsu was the newest mage that joined the Guild. He'd only stumbled into the Guild only after looking for his dragon father who had left him for some unknown reason.

"What you doing?" Natsu asked him, observing the boy who apparently had no shirt on.

"Just checking around that sort of stuff," he answered. As he brought his orange juice near his face, he accidentally lost a bit of his grip and managed to spill some on his chest. "Aw crap!"

"Well sucks to be you." Natsu snickered at Gray's misfortune.

"Here." Macao brought some napkins for Gray then retreated back to the bar.

"Goddammit!" Gray cursed. It was more unfortunate t say the least when he had no idea where he put his shirt, after all, his habit of stripping without noticing was a hassle for him to handle.

Natsu then looked into the direction in which Erza was. "Who's that?" Having only been here a few days, he still had no clue who was who, what was what and where was where.

"Oh that's just Erza," Gray answered as he got another load of napkins to clean his chest of orange juice. "She was here longer than me but to be honest, don't know much about her, she mostly keeps to herself, locks her mind down stories and books and such."

"Hmm." Natsu couldn't help but to continue to stare in her direction. She looked about his age.

"Yeah, I think she has trust issues or something, I don't know," Gray continued. "I'm no psychologist."

"Well you don't have to be one to clearly see it, I think," Natsu got himself off his chair. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Knock yourself out, she might not want to talk though." Gray warned.

"Eh, I have talked to worse." He remarked and now made his way into her vicinity.

As her eyes wore on her book, she didn't notice the pinkette right next to her.

"Hey." He greeted her, hoping to converse with her.

No bulge from his greet. Her eyes still on her books. His presence and his greet weren't brought to get her attention.

Natsu now did the unthinkable and that was placing his hand on the text of her book, blocking her gaze into the fantasy world of the book. "What the-"

"Hello there." He greeted once more as she soon recognized his presence.

"…" She only stared at him, not wasting any breath to greet back at the rude boy.

"Sorry about that," Natsu apologized for his rudeness as he scratched behind his head, nervous to say the least. "I just wanted to say hello and all." He took a seat in front of her, reading the front and back cover of the book she held at hand; _The House of the Scorpion,_ it read. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"… my name is Erza. Erza Scarlet." Erza finally broke her silence.

"Nice name," Natsu complimented. "What you got there?"

"It's a book." She answered, dumbfounded on his question.

"Thanks Sherlock, I know it's a book, what's it about?" Natsu smirked at her. He felt undermined to say the least from her response.

"You can clearly see the summary." Erza remarked, pointing the obvious as she held up the book near Natsu's face.

"Well I want to hear what you think of the book," Natsu didn't want to read it, which added to Erza's dismay for socializing. "So, what are your thoughts on it?"

Erza's right eyebrow twitched adding to her annoyance with the fellow mage. She closed her book, got herself up and left without saying much.

"You know, I asked you a question!" Natsu said loudly as he too got off his chair.

She continued to ignore him.

"Sure and you called me the rude one." He crossed his arms.

"I never called you rude," she clarified. "Stop putting words in my mouth."

"You know it's easier for me to add words to your mouth than you are yourself." He remarked right back at her.

"What did you say!?" Their arguing got louder, crowding the attention of their fellow guildmates to turn and look at them.

"I said, ahem," Natsu cleared his throat. "It's easier for me to add words to your mouth than you are to yourself."

And in that instance, Erza threw her book right at Natsu. Having quick reflexes, Natsu dodged it only to be caught by Master Makarov who could see their inciting fight. "Master!" The two said in unison.

"Wow," the small guild master held the book with one hand. "What in the world are you two doing?" Makarov held the book to his side now with his left arm. "It's bad enough that you and Gray fight but now your picking fights with Erza?" He turned his attention towards Natsu first, scolding him.

"I only asked her a simple question…" Natsu now pouted.

"And you," he turned his attention towards Erza now, scolding her as well. "Why are you throwing books? Books are for reading, not throwing."

"He was bothering me…" Erza muttered.

"You know what?" Makarov now had a grin, which worried the two. Natsu had already been punished but this is the first Erza was about to be punished. "Laxus!" He called out to his blonde grandson.

The blonde teen jumped down from the balcony upon hearing his name. "What's up gramps?"

"Bring me the handcuffs." Makarov requested.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, those handcuffs." Makarov assured him.

"Oh no." Erza knew the treatment she was getting along with Natsu.

"Handcuffs?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What kind of handcuffs?"

"Magical handcuffs," Laxus now brought the handcuffs. "More specifically, a friendship handcuff."

"A what now?" Natsu still had no clue what the handcuffs do.

Master Makarov instantly placed one of the handcuffs on Natsu's right wrist. "Come here Erza." He instructed her to do so.

As much as she wanted to refuse, Erza had to comply. The master now placed the other handcuff on her left wrist.

"What the-" Natsu couldn't believe that he was now chained to Erza. "How do we get these off?"

"Two ways," Laxus now explained the ordeal of the handcuffs. "Either gramps unlocks it or you two begin to trust one another."

"Trust one another? We're gonna die like this!" Natsu couldn't believe that he had to be stuck with Erza until then.

"It can take days, trust me, he put that on Freed and Bickslow and those guys took about 2 weeks to finally be friends." Laxus told them.

"2 weeks!?" Natsu now freaked out. "How did they even use the bathroom!?"

"The chain can extend only when in need of the bathroom for privacy." Makarov explained.

"Geez…" Erza sighed.

"Well then, off you go then." Makarov now walked away along with his grandson, leaving the two handcuffed with each other.

"So what now?" Erza asked Natsu as he continued to pout over the handcuffs.

"Well," Natsu sighed. Knowing the master, they were only left with one option and that was the two now trying to bond. "We could do a couple of missions like this, might help us bond or something…"

"I guess."

A couple of hours passed and the two seemed like they would never be able to get the handcuffs off.

They would bicker about which mission to take, complain about one or the other is wasting time, criticize each other in how they do and complete missions and at times, would pull one another from side to side.

After saving a cat that was stuck in a tree and giving the old lady her pet back, Natsu and Erza seemingly walked side by side, exhausted at the missions they took.

"You know, you didn't have to throw me up into that tree," Natsu advised her as he held his lower back in pain. "I could've easily climbed that tree."

"Figured it saved us time," Erza had a few leafs in her hair. When she had thrown him, she forgot about the chain, causing her to go up into the tree as well. "Sorry."

"Nothing we do bring us closer to getting this thing off of us." Natsu to continued to lash onto the handcuff around his wrist.

"Stop whining." Erza told him.

"You're not in the very least concerned about it!?" Natsu asked her, appalled to see that she had no concerns over their predicament.

"Very," she answered. "Us being like this, is your fault."

"My fault!?" he couldn't believe that the woman had the audacity to shift all the blame to him. "Don't pretend like this wasn't your fault either!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't bother me." She clarified her reasons to blame him.

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you only had simply answered my question instead of throwing a fit and literally using your book as a weapon!" He explained to her why she was in the wrong.

"Are you really that upset that I didn't answer your dumb question?" Erza raised her voice at him.

"Are you really that angered that I asked?" Natsu retorted back at her at the same leveled tone.

They were at their throats once more. "You clearly saw the summary, not my fault you don't have a high enough reading comprehension skill."

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I thought having someone tell you how they feel about a book was a better explanation than some silly summary."

"Clearly you don't know any better."

"And neither do you."

The two now walked in silence as they headed back to the guild. Night time was coming as the sunset right behind them as they walked.

"My feet hurt…" Erza lowly said.

"Mine too…" Natsu can barely drag his feet now. He then saw a tree. "Hey, let's uh, sit down by that tree."

Erza was quite skeptical about it but didn't argue. Along with him, the two went towards the tree and sat down.

The sun was setting and the trees covered most of the sun and it's vibrant colors before the two.

Erza couldn't help but enjoy the view from where she sat. As she stared, she thought about the things she had told Natsu, the pinkette right next to her. "Hey." She lowly said to him.

"What's up?" Natsu glanced at her.

"S-Sorry about earlier and stuff…" She muttered underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Had his ears deceived him? Did he hear what she just said to him.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" She yelled right into his ear.

"Alright, alright, I heard you," Natsu placed his hand on his ringing ear drum. "I too am sorry about earlier."

"It's just, it's been awhile since I've talked to someone, you know?" Erza placed her head on her knees, hugging her legs.

"I hear you," Natsu couldn't agree more with her. "I used to live in the woods with my father, he was a dragon named Igneel." He sighed. "Coming to Fairy Tail was a huge environment change for me."

"At least you had a parent of some kind, I didn't even meet mine." Erza sulked as she mentioned her past.

"Ouch, that.. must've sucked…" Natsu felt some empathy for her. He never met his human parents but Igneel was enough to fill that void of having no parents. "Is that why… you have trouble trusting?"

"Not only that," she licked her dry lips before continuing. "Before coming to Fairy Tail, I was a slave, building some type of tower."

"Wow, that's just… wow." He had no idea that the scarlet haired mage had to live like and through that.

"The other slaves their were my age as well, I trusted them as well but when we managed to escape, they left me all alone, abandoned again…" Erza's voice began to be hoarse, holding onto to tears. "I trusted them and like that, they disappeared."

"I trusted my father as well, he too left." Natsu commented.

"What's your point?" Erza sniffled, wiping away the small boogers that crept out of her nose as she held her tears back.

"Sometimes, when trust too much we end up hurting ourselves but," Natsu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "When we trust too little, we end up hurting ourselves as well." He told her. "We're humans, we're bound to trust a few and those few can turn our trust into trash but when that happens, we learn from it."

"Trusting takes time but, when you know you can trust someone, then you know that you can trust them," Natsu continued. "I never thought I could trust again but the moment I stepped into Fairy Tail, saw everyone as Their joyful smiles, I knew that I could trust them as comrades and as a family."

"…" She took his words into consideration.

"What happened in the past can stay there," he continued. "When you're offered something new like the Guild, you just gotta trust your instincts and build he trust once again."

"… thank you…" Erza lowly told him.

"Hmm, for what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"For helping me understand what it is to trust again," Erza leaned in, kissing Natsu right on the cheek, causing the man to harshly blush a pink shade. "Thank you."

"I, uh, y-yeah." Natsu stuttered.

The two now just sat there, enjoying the view of the sunset underneath the tree.

Slowly falling asleep from their exhaustion, Erza laid her head onto his shoulder and Natsu on her head, sleeping soundly together. Underneath them, the chain that once held them together had now unchained itself.

Learning to finally trust each other, their now new friendship, possibly something beyond that, had now begun…

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah, this one is kid NatZa. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. (Late) NatZa Week: Confession

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since a last updated, sorry guys, a lot has happened in the last few months. I finally managed to get my driver's license and I had to get a new job.**

 **Other than that, I think I'm finally good for a few weeks. Let's begin again. Same deal as other chapters, I got 2 prompts left to finish then I can start with the requests. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

" _ **A confession sometimes isn't just about telling someone you like them, sometimes it's about telling the people you love some of the greatest news you've ever received." ~ Anonymous'**_

* * *

Evening finally came over Magnolia Town. As the birds in the sky migrated to away from the city, a tinted orange was over the atmosphere.

It had been a long day for the mages over at Fairy Tail. A few were drinking, relaxing as the day ended. Others slept on tables, passed out after drinking way too much or like Lucy or Levy, some read.

It was peaceful unlike other days. Maybe it was because a certain pink headed mage wasn't there to start fights like he usually would. Or stir some destruction with his fire. Regardless, it was peaceful.

"Hey Lucy, has Natsu come back yet?" Erza had asked her fellow blonde friend.

Lucy took her eyes away from her book and stared at the scarlet haired mage in her right direction. "Not that I know of," she answered. "He's been away on a mission if I recall correctly."

"He's been away for about a week already…" Erza sighed, taking a seat next too her friend. She was right though, it had been a week since Natsu and Happy left for a job, though she can't recall the mission they took.

Lucy took notice of her Erza's small actions: her sad worrisome face, her right finger lightly tapping the table and her left hand and arm pressed against her face as she leaned on it. "Are you worried, Erza?" This was the first time the scarlet haired mage had shown such expression for the pinkette.

"Worried?" Was she that easy to read, Erza wondered. "Me? Worried?" She tried to play it off.

"It's okay to be worried you know," Lucy placed her book down, now taking her full attention to Erza. "But knowing Natsu and Happy, I'm sure they're just doing something stupid now."

"I know but it's been a week, surely by now they'd be home already." Erza rolled her eyes in annoyance now, quickly changing her mood.

"You know ever since you and Natsu came out to the Guild as a couple, you've been acting more worried about Natsu, ya know?" Lucy told her, observing her past actions.

At this point it was no secret that she and the Salamander were indeed a couple. It surprised many in the Guild other than a few.

Erza sighed back onto the chair, Lucy was right, she had become more worrisome of Natsu's actions but who could blame her? The love of her life is a destructive pyromaniac who always gets into trouble. "I guess you're right about that."

"Why do you still have your battle armor?" Though it wasn't peculiar for Erza to have her armor equipped every now and then, it still raised some question for Lucy considering they are at the Guild, surely she could wear something more relaxing.

"Sometimes I forgot I have it equipped," Erza lightly chuckled at herself. She quickly used her magic to change into something less armory and more comfy, and that was her usual sleeveless white top. "Better."

"Here you go Erza." Miraja email brought over another slice of cheesecake and placed it on the table for Erza.

"Thanks Mira." Erza told her before she went off to another table.

"Gee, what is it with you and cake?" Lucy chuckled.

"I've been craving it more than often now-a-days." Erza said with a mouthful, having a small its and bits of frosting on her upper lip.

"Here," Lucy gave her a napkin to clean herself with. "And craving it more than usual?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been having… morning sickness as well?" Lucy became more curious with Erza's sudden symptoms.

"…" Erza simply placed her fork down, sitting quietly while Lucy suddenly questioned her.

"Erza?" Lucy saw the distraught in Erza. Was her silence a yes? A no?

"Lucy, don't tell anyone else…" Erza whispered.

 _ **Don't tell anyone else?**_ Those words echoed in Lucy's head. "W-What do you mean?"

"You went from asking about my cravings to instantly asking if I ever felt sick in the morning, the answer is yes."

"Yes to what?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what you were gonna ask next." Erza gave the blonde an apathetic look.

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Lucy lowly asked her friend. She quickly came to the conclusion considering her leading into her questions she was asking her.

Erza scartched the side of her left cheek, blushing a bright pink across her face, grinning. This confirmed Lucy's answer.

"No way!" The blonde instantly hugged her scarlet haired friend. Nobody really noticed their small interaction. "How long have you known?"

"Since Natsu left." Erza and Lucy stopped their small embrace of a hug.

"How many weeks are you?" Lucy continued to bombard her with questions.

"About to be 5."

"Have you told Natsu?"

"I… haven't told him yet."

"Who else knows besides me?"

"Porlyusica, she's the one I went to see, to confirm it."

"Are you going to tell Natsu anytime soon?"

"Definitely, well until he gets back."

"That's good, I'm glad you both are very happy together." Lucy reached in for another friendly hug. Erza hugged right back.

"Well hello there." A certain half naked Cryo mage greeted the two.

"Hey Gray." Both Lucy and Erza greeted back in unison.

"Guessing Flame-Brain ain't back yet, huh?" Gray took the seat across from them.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's probably running away from the Royal Police or something." Lucy lightly joked about.

"That's one of many." Erza chuckled at her joke.

As the three conversed underneath the Guild's noise, the Guild's main door opened slowly, carving the attention of a few, well, mostly Erza hoping her man to be the one coming in.

Erza was at awe, jaw dropped at what she saw at the door. "Erza?" Lucy waved her hand in front of her face. She looked in the direction and saw what made her jaw drop.

"Natsu?" And what stood in the door way was the pinkette, in a bloodied state, unconscious as the small blue Exceed helped him up.

"H-Help?"

…

It wasn't long before the pinkette was brought to the infirmary, along came some his friends.

Anxiously waiting, Erza was vibrating in fear. What could had happened in his mission to have him come home all bloodied?

Gray saw Erza, much worried than ever. He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the mage. "Flame Brain is stubborn, I'm sure he'll be alright in there."

"Thanks for that." Though it didn't really do much, she appreciated the small gesture the Ice mage gave her.

Happy came out of the room, now clean from the blood that dripped from the pinkette as he carried him. "Happy, what happened?" Erza needed answers to the questions she had.

"Well, just as we we're coming back from turning in the mission, a bunch of S-Class mages from a Dark Guild ambushed us." Happy took a seat next to Lucy.

"A Dark Guild? Which one?" Gray asked.

"I don't really know, they had like a weird insignia, like a hand maybe." Happy couldn't recall the attacker's Guild mark.

"Those guys will pay." Erza said, making her palms into fierce fists.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu managed to kick all of their asses," Happy told them. "All six of them."

"Six? Glad to know he didn't go down that easily." Gray grinned. He knew Natsu wouldn't go down easily.

"Still," Happy looked into the direction of where Natsu was being treated for his wounds. "They managed to get some hits on him…"

"Don't worry Happy, I'm sure they weren't enough to kill him." Lucy tried comforting him.

"I know."

The wait was finally over when the elderly mage came out of the room. "He's fine now."

Those words relieved the group.

"He's lost a lot of blood, so he's gonna need some rest, you guys can wait for him inside if you wish." The elderly woman soon left their vicinity.

The four of them went inside, seeing Natsu laying down and resting on the bed. He had bandages, a few visible like on his right arm and a few that aren't visible.

It was painful for them to see their comrade, all beaten up.

"I should've… gone with him…" Erza took a seat right next to the bed.

"We all should've gone with him…" Gray corrected her. The guilt shouldn't just be on Erza's shoulders.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Lucy asked.

"Well she said that he had lost a lot of blood, probably won't wake up 'til late tomorrow if I had to guess." Gray answered.

Erza placed both her hands into Natsu's. She still couldn't believe her loved one to be put into this. It's not what she'd quite expected. A lone tear escaped her left eye, trickling down her cheek.

Lucy, Gray and Happy could not imagine what was going through Erza's head of all people. The two loved each other dearly, and seeing one in pain and the other all beat up only added to their emotion.

Lucy noticed Gray now leaving the room. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Ultear, she may know the Guild Happy mentioned." Gray said with the door knob I his had, ready to turn it.

"I'm coming with!" Happy volunteered to help.

"Right." Gray didn't stop him from accompanying him.

He and Happy left Erza and Lucy with Natsu now.

"You think you can leave us alone for a bit, Lucy?" Erza asked her.

"Yeah sure think," Lucy thought it was best for her to leave the two alone. "I'll probably just go with Gray and Happy to see his friend."

"Thank you." And she heard the door open and close, now leaving Erza with her dear Natsu.

…

It had been hours and Erza continued to wait patiently for Natsu to gain his consciousness.

She wouldn't dare to leave his side, not in his current condition.

"I still can't believe this had to happen to you…" She started to speak to him, regardless of his state.

"I just…" Erza couldn't hold back her tears, tightening her grip on his hand. "I wouldn't know what to do if something much worse than this would've happened to you…."

"I just wouldn't know…" She continued to sob. "We still have so much to do…"

"I don't want to do this again, losing someone I love…" She started to wipe her tears, but her streams wouldn't disappear. "I wouldn't be able to talk to you, tell you how my day was, tell me how much you mean to me…"

"I still didn't know how to say this to you but…" Erza looked down at her stomach. "I am also pregnant with your child…"

"Remember when you would hold my hair when I started to throw up in the morning or tell you in the middle of the night my weird cravings?" Her tears ceased. Hey eyes puffy, he cheeks a dark red. "Well those were all signs to tell me I was pregnant…"

"I wanted to tell you but you soon left for your mission…" She continued. "But now seeing you like this, makes me regret not telling you sooner… maybe you would've stayed longer…"

She was now silent, finally letting everything out on the open, even if he was unconscious not hear her.

"Hey…" She heard him speak, startled with that sudden word he spoke.

"N-Natsu?"

"I… can't believe I broke the one promise I told you I would keep…" He opened his eyes, which made Erza cover her smile on awe. "I told you I won't let anyone ever make you cry and… here I am, making you cry…"

"You're awake!" Erza plunged at him, hugging the pinkette.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that." Natsu told her as the two laid in the bed, embraced in each others arms.

"I don't blame you." Erza caressed his cheek, feeling his warmth.

"I'm guessing Happy told you guys, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yeah," she answered. "You guys got ambushed right after you completed your job, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was so worried when Happy brought you at the doorstep of the Guild." She admitted to him.

"Like I said sorry," he smiled brightly at her. Glad to know that his smile wasn't broken. "So, you're pregnant, huh?"

"You heard me?" Erza blushed, embarrassed that the earlier unconscious Natsu wasn't so unconscious.

"Your tears woke me up, and I thank you for that." Natsu returned the David and now caressed her cheek.

"I was waiting for the right moment to confess this news to you." She sniffled.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" He eagerly asked her.

"In another week I should be able to find out the gender of our baby." She answered.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Natsu hugged her, bringing Erza's stomach to his face.

"Yeah." Erza smiled as the man smiled as he pressed his head against her stomach.

"Erza." Natsu said lowly.

"Yes?" Erza answered.

"I love you."

Erza smiled more brightly as she heard those words coming out of his lips. "I love you too."

The two closed the distance between their lips, now interlocking them against each other. Sweet, passionate, everything a kiss needed for it to be perfect for those two.

"Hey, Gray and Ultear managed to find the Dark Guild-" Just as Lucy barged into the room, she witnessed a make out session between the two that made her blush harshly.

She left and closed the door, leaving the two do whatever they were doing before barging into it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, like I said hope you liked it! See you soon for another update!**


	6. (Late) NatZa Week: Fireworks

" _ **What was important wasn't the fireworks, it was that we were together this evening, together in this place looking up into the sky at the same time." ~ Banana Yoshimoti**_

* * *

They hadn't had time for each other in over 3 weeks, but they had their own very good excuses as to why. They both would take jobs, missions that took days to even weeks to complete and even when they had time for themselves, for each other, they would be completely exhausted. Erza didn't blame him and Natsu never blamed her, after all, being a mage is about helping people.

Natsu, along with Happy, had finally come back home to the Guild, utterly exhausted. Taking down a den full of strong monsters would do that to you.

The pinkette dragged his feet to the nearest table, laying down on top of it like it was a bed. "You know Natsu, tables aren't for taking naps." Happy chuckled as he saw his human partner get comfy on the table.

"I know, but after our last mission, I'm too exhausted to go to our place, the Guild was nearer." Natsu groaned.

"You think Erza is back from her mission?" Happy surveyed the area in the Guild. No luck to him, the only people he saw were Macao and his son, Wendy and Carla, and Mirajane all by the bar, Levy and Gajeel, along with his exceed Pantherlily, taking up a corner, Master Makarov chilling up on the balcony, taking one of his naps and Laxus and his crew up at the mission board.

"I don't know… it's been awhile since we last did something together…" Natsu sighed, having his right arm cover his eyes. He would kill to have at least a few minutes with her without being exhausted but that'd be a longshot.

"Well do something about it." Happy suggested to him.

"Well I'm too tired to do anything about it…" Natsu groaned.

"Really now? Last time I checked, the Natsu I know would use the last remaining energy he had and do something with Erza, regardless if it'd be in the bed department or something like that," Happy held back a laugh. "That Natsu can actually take up the challenge."

"Now I know you're playing me, but you're right," Nasty instantly got back up and got off the table, though exhausted, he didn't want to have a relationship where he and Erza did nothing but be exhausted. He loved her too much for his and her interactions to die while they did missions. "But I have no clue what to do for her and I."

"Well, why don't you try to cook her something, maybe a spicy dinner or something?" Happy happily suggested a safe option.

"No, we do that all the time, something else…" Natsu now brought his left index finger and thumb underneath his chin, thinking of what to do.

"You know, the town is celebrating their annual festival today, why not take her there?" Happy suggested again.

Natsu thought for a second before answering. The annual festival was the day the town was founded plus he didn't have to do much but take Erza and enjoy the evening. "You may be on to something there Happy."

"Aren't you glad I was here to help?" Happy grinned.

"But I still have no clue what exactly we're going to do there though, they have all that dancing and I'm not much of a dancer…" Natsu wasn't one for moving his hips around.

"They have those amazing fireworks they have at midnight!" Happy continued to give his human partner more advice.

"You're right!" Natsu was now pumped. He enjoyed those fireworks, always having different types of colors and different sounds they made. He remembered Erza enjoys the final part of the annual town festival as well. "I know the perfect spot she and I can go to!"

"What am I chopped liver? What about me?" Happy asked as his plans didn't seem to include him.

"Well as much I thank you for the idea, I want some alone time with Erza, if it isn't too much to ask for Happy." Natsu asked that much of Happy.

"Well I guess I can go with Carla if I asked her, sure why not." Happy didn't mind at all.

"Thanks bud," he too now looked around the Guild, his Scarlet partner was nowhere near sight. "Well we still have some time before she comes back, hopefully she gets here on time."

"Let's hope."

"Maybe I should get a picnic basket, put some food and blankets for us, ya know?" Both Natsu And Happy walked towards the bar.

"Hey guys." Wendy, the small dragon slayer, greeted the two as they came along to the bar.

"Hey Wendy, hey Carla." The two greeted back. Happy took a seat next to Carla whilst Natsu stood, leaning on the bar counter.

"Hey Mira, you have a picnic basket of some kind with you?" Natsu had asked, hoping she had what the pinkette wanted.

"A picnic basket?" Mirajane questioned, raising an eyebrow as she was about to be done washing dishes.

"Yeah, a picnic basket."

"What on earth would you want with a picnic basket for?" Carla asked, curious as any cat would be, especially with a destructive mage as Natsu.

"Oh, maybe he's setting something up with Erza-san," Wendy answered her exceed. "Are you Natsu?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered, nodding as he did. "We hadn't had much time together over the past week or so and I wanted to make up for lost time."

"Oh, that's nice," Mirajane now headed right inside the kitchen. "It's your lucky day Natsu, I had one left." She came back out with the basket in hand.

"Sweet, you're a life saver!" The sight of the basket in Mirajane's hand was a sight to behold for Natsu. Mirajane handed the basket right to him.

"It has food, snacks and a blanket at hand already." Mirajane assured Natsu.

"Double Thanks for that." Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

"Well since Natsu and Erza are gonna do their thing, want to go watch the fireworks with me, ey, Carla?" Happy asked her. He was hoping she'd say yes or anything with yes in it.

"As long as you're not spouting any fish exposition, then okay." Carla answered.

"Yay!" An okay was fine too.

"Can I join you guys?" Wendy asked the two exceeds.

"Sure!" The two said in unison.

"By the way Mira, what time do the fireworks start?" Natsu asked the blonde takeover mage.

"Later at midnight, I'm sure Erza would be home by then if that's what you're really asking." Again, Mirajane had assured him.

"Oh well I'm just I'm gonna have to wait here for her then." The pinkette now sat down.

"Well we're gonna go ahead and go now, see ya Natsu-san." Wendy, along with the two Exceeds stood from their chairs and went along to the Guild's main doors.

"See ya guys around." Natsu waved goodbye at them.

…

The Fire Dragon Slayer waited for her.

He stared into the direction of the main door, expecting Erza to come through those doors any minute now.

He looked at the wall clock, **10:34** , it read.

About 15 minutes passed and other guild members started to arrive. First was Jet and Droy, then came along Elfman and his sister Lisanna.

More time passed and this time it was Gray and Juvia coming back from their mission and then was Cana and her father Gildarts, passing through.

More time passed again and instead of waiting in his seated spot by the bar, he now laid back on a table with the basket on his belly.

 **11:46.** The clock said.

Natsu sighed. The fireworks were gonna start any minute now and his dearly beloved was still nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong with Flame-Brain?" Gray asked Mirajane as he poured down his drink.

"He's waiting for Erza." She answered as she poured down more bourbon for Cana and her father.

"Guessing he was _-hiccups-_ waiting for her to take her and see the fireworks, _-hiccups-_ huh?" Cana drunkenly asked.

"Yeah." Mirajane answered.

"This is why I'm never committing myself to a single woman." Gildarts laughed, drunk himself as well as he poured down his drink.

"And that's why _-hiccups-_ you barely know my mother's real name!" Cana pulled her father's cheek in a lighthearted way, enjoying their father-daughter time.

"This is the first time I almost feel sorry for him…" Gray couldn't help but stare in the direction in which Natsu laid on the table, expecting Erza to pass through the doors.

"Well the fireworks are about to start, hope she gets here beforehand." Mirajane still hoped for Natsu's and Erza's planned evening.

Natsu continued his wait. Minutes passed and he now realized that the fireworks had finally commenced without his or her presence. "Dammit…"

Some of the mages now left the Guild in hopes of looking at the fireworks, soon leaving only Mirajane and Natsu the Guild Hall by themselves.

Mirajane now picked up the leftover dishes around the tables and Natsu anxiously waiting for Erza's return.

After more minutes Natsu began to doze off. Every second he stared at the main doors was every second he tried to keep his eyes wide opened. He yawned, letting tears out of his eyes as he did. He wiped his face in hopes that'll keep him up long enough…

…

"How long has he been sleeping on the table?"

"It's been 3 hours now."

Natsu heard the whispers of two women, coming back from his slumber. "The hell?" Natsu sat up straight, with his vision blurry at the moment he yawned, stretching his arms away from his body as far as he could.

"Oh, hey, you're finally awake." A blurred vision of a red scarlet haired woman had said in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes, taking another yawn as he did so. "Wwwwhat time is it?"

"Natsu, it's 3 in the morning now."

His eyes were now wide opened, vision now clearer than ever. "WHAT!?" He jumped off the table and sprinted passed the two women, heading out of the doors.

He looked up in the sky. Nothing but a cloudless sky and the stars shining bright, the street filled with nothing but bags of empty and half empty popcorn, flying plastic bags and your typical stench of both throw up and smoke from the fireworks.

"Dammit! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Natsu pouted, falling down and sitting at the end of the sidewalk in front of the Guild.

As he mumbled, cursing to himself, a familiar scarlet haired beauty stood behind him. "I heard what you were going to do for me…"

The pinkette turned to look at his side as the woman sat next to him. "I'm sorry Erza…"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing to you," Erza curled her left arm underneath his right arm, holding his hand as she apologized. "I should've gotten here sooner if I had known what you had planned."

"Well, it was all in the moment," he told her, sighing. "I just… I just wanted to do something for the both of us… God knows how long it's been since we had our own time, Erza."

"Oh I know and I'm truly sorry about it." She calmly agreed with him.

"I'm sorry too." He knew the blame wasn't all hers to give to herself.

"I sure would've killed to see the fireworks with you earlier, I had just gotten back." Erza looked up into the sky. Though what she wanted was the sounds and glaring sky of the color shifting fireworks, the beautiful starry night was a sight to behold .

"I know." Natsu brought Erza closer to him, wrapping his whole arm around her, kissing her right in the cheek.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait until next year then." Erza lightly chuckled.

And as the two stared into the starry night, an unexpected firework popped in the air, making a bright green star with it's spark.

"… or not." She retracted her words.

Suddenly more and more fireworks shot up in the air, all different colors, all different shapes they changed into.

"The fireworks, I thought they were done already?" Natsu questioned the late fireworks that happened now in front of them.

"I thought so too."

It was a surprise, a surprise that brought a smile to both Erza and Natsu.

"I guess with did have our fireworks after all." He turned to look at Erza, her face, her smile, brightly being lighted with the amassment of colors.

"I guess we did."

And with the sky brighting up, their silhouettes brought themselves closer and closer, leaning in for a kiss underneath the fireworks they so enjoyed…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here you go. One last prompt to go. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. (Late) NatZa Week: Fear

" _ **True love is taking the risk that it won't be a happily-ever-after. True love is joining hands with the man who loves you for who you are and saying 'I am not afraid to believe in you.'" ~Cara Lockwood**_

* * *

His home, his guild, everything that once was the town of Magnolia now stood nothing but ruins, rubble that signified the end was near.

He stood on top of it, inspecting every house that once stood high and mighty, every structure now nothing but rock and dust. Every tree that once stood, now nothing but ash and broken. Every smile he once knew, gone and faded.

He was glad that everyone managed to leave, evacuated the town was. There was no one and nothing else but a newly done ruin.

The pinkette sighed. He looked down onto his left arm, bloodied, most of it not his blood. It was tingly, not enough to cause him pain.

"There you are, Natsu." Another mage, a scarlet haired beauty walked towards him. She herself had some bruises and blood all over her armor.

"You think all of this violence could've been avoided, Erza?" A hint of sadness was in his tone as he looked over the destroyed town.

"I can't say it couldn't." She remembered the laughter and the people in the town, imagining it once more in front of her. She missed those days.

"I feel like this is my fault…" Natsu sat down, bringing his knees into his chest.

"This isn't your fault!" She exclaimed at him, taking a seat next to him, placing her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Well it sure feels like it," he continued to pout. "If I didn't kill Zeref, all of thousands of his demons would not have been summoned upon his death!"

"You couldn't have known at the time!" She tried reasoning with him, telling him that none of this, the release of all of Zeref's demons and their wake of their destruction was not his guilt to carry.

"I should've seen it coming though…" His palms were now embalmed into fists, angered at his own actions against his evil brother. "If I had known that his real end game was to unleash the apocalypse, unleash this hell on Earth upon me bashing his whole face in, I would've never done it."

"Natsu…" Behind those words, she could see her loved one hurting.

"A lot of good people keep dying, hoping to see a better day than this hell hole, most of our friends we've considered family are sacrificing themselves for the mess I put them in , they don't deserve any of this." His lips trembled. All his words, he's meant them all.

"They don't, but you should not put the blame on solely on yourself!" Erza continued to exclaim back at him. She knew his own words, his thoughts had cut him deep, but she knew that they were only half-truths.

"Why shouldn't I, Erza? I'm the one that killed him! I'm the one that plagued our home with these filthy mongrel demons!" Natsu had exclaimed back at her, placing boh his arms on her shoulders.

She stared into his eyes, seeing the man now believing his own half-truths. "Because…" She paused. She closed her eyes and in that moment that seem to take an eternity, she had found the words she looked for I'm the back of her tongue. "Because I believe in you."

"W-What!?"

"I believe you did what you had to do," she brought her right hand, placing it over Natsu's hand on her shoulder, as she explained. "Anybody else would've done the same thing, nothing would change the outcome of this."

"Erza…"

"Regardless of what you would've done, Zeref would've released his demons whether you would've killed him or not." She continued to tell him.

"… I suppose so…" He finally took her words into consideration. "Still, I'm the one that killed him. I'm the one carrying the burden of putting us in this hell…."

"Whether it was you or not, I still stand by you, I will never put the blame on you, never in a million years." Like he had done so many years ago, Erza placed her forehead on his, confident in the man she loves.

Her warmness was all he needed, especially in these dire times. "Thank you Erza." Their composures were back to normal.

Erza cupped his cheek, enjoying the warmness of him on her cold hand. "Well glad we sorted this out, don't want the man in my life pouting over something someone else would in his position as well."

"That and this," He placed his right hand on her steel plates stomach. "This little guy in here can't also have a father pouting about everything."

"That is right." The two shared a heartwarming smile amongst each other.

"Hey guys!" A shirtless mage yelled from a far. "Lucy, Wendy and I found more people trapped in their homes!"

The two turned in his direction, waving his right arm and hand high above his head. "I guess we should go and help with the search and rescue, hub?" Just as Natsu got up, he felt his left hand held in Erza's hand, not letting him go just yet. "Hmm, something else wrong?"

"Aren't you scared?" She asked him.

"…"

"Natsu?" She waited for a response, looking up at the man in his silent stance.

"… yeah I am," he told her the truth. "But, when I'm with you, there's nothing to fear, not even these half assed demons!" He looked at her, giving her the most reassuring smile. A smile she hadn't seen on him for a long time.

A small tear escaped, slowly strolling down her right cheek. "Then I'm not afraid either."

He helped her up. "I know this isn't our happy ending we expected Erza, but no matter what happens in our future, I will not let anyone come near you or our kid." Natsu now held Erza in his arms, in an embrace.

"Now I know I'm capable of protecting myself and our kid, but hearing those words coming out of your mouth is very reassuring." She smiled.

Natsu reached in, interlocking his lips with hers. It only lasted a couple of seconds but for them, those seconds were a life time.

They know, holding onto to each other's hands, walked towards their friends call.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was much shorter than I expected. That and the fact that it's been awhile since I've last updated, sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, that finally concludes all seven prompts for NatZa week that was back in October of 2016… yikes, took me long enough, hahaha.**

 **Well, now I am able to start on some of those requests. Just jot them down in the reviews or send me a PM. I already got a few requests so I am gonna start on those.**

 **Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the first 7 chapters of the one shots!**


	8. 21 Days (1?)

" **21 Days!"**

 _ **Genderbent NatZa**_ **request by ObeliskX**

"You want us to do what?" Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel stood before Levy McGarden, underneath a tree a few yards away from the Guild.

The petite bluenette held a flask of a sort, holding some sort of magical essence. "It's an experiment I'm doing." She said, hopefully enough to convince the two of a project that involved her concoction at hand.

"So you want us to drink what you have at hand to become the opposite sex?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. He had done weird things in the past that involved Levy's experiments, but he'd never imagine himself a different person, especially that of a woman.

"Like I said, it's an experiment," Levy continued. "I want to see if a man or woman can survive being that of the opposite sex, for at least 3 weeks."

"Hmm, I don't know." Erza was skeptical, having her arms crossed around her chest.

"I second that." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, you guys are the first couple I went for this!" Levy tried more persuasive words for the duo. "I'll make it worth your while."

"How so?" Erza began to listen.

"I'll give you my best erotic novels, Erza." Levy began.

"All of them?" A hint of amazement was behind Erza's tone. Levy had a great collection of erotic novels, but she'd never had thought that the petite bluenette would give her, her mass collection. She's only read a small portion of them, and they were great.

"Yes, all of them." Levy confirmed.

"What about me?" Hearing Erza's bargain, Natsu was now interested in knowing what her deal would be with him.

"I got you an all you can eat buffet ticket." Levy told him.

"… that's it?" He expected more.

"You can use the ticket an infinite amount of times, it's a lifetime's worth!" She added.

"A… lifetime?" Natsu was drooling, thinking about all the foods he can eat at any given time.

"Yup." Levy nodded.

"You drive a hard bargain," Erza gave the bluenette a smile. "I guess we agree, right Natsu?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu had drool leaking out of his mouth. "All. You. Can. Freaking. Eat!"

"Then it's settled," she handed the concoction t Erza first. "I'm gonna also need to hear your experiences every 3rd day."

"That's fine by me." Erza took the first sip and then handed the potion to Natsu, almost hugging down all of it.

"Hmm, I don't feel any different." Natsu awaited for his change.

"Yeah me neither." Erza agreed with Natsu.

Levy looked at her wristwatch. "Give it a second."

After several seconds of waiting, still no change came forward to them.

"Well this was a-" Suddenly, a purple like smoke shrouded Natsu and moments later, Erza as well.

Natsu coughed, flailing his arms as he whisked away the purple mist off of him. Erza only had her right hand over her face, clearing the smoke from her as well.

"Holy crap!" Levy was amazed to see her potion in action. She covered her mouth, concealing her gasp at amazement.

Natsu looked down, well tried as apparently, two big round breasts were now apart of his biology. "Holy shit!" He or at this very moment, she could no longer feel his own manhood. His voice much higher pitched and more feminine, his hair no longer spiky, now long and extravaganza. His vest could now barely cover his chest, knowing now how Lucy feels when her top vest destroyed in battle. And his battle-pants barely fit him now.

Erza no longer felt the extra weight of her chest. Her own armor was too small to fit in and worst of all, she now knew what it meant when Natsu would tell her that his manhood would have it's unknown times of _stretching_ at the worst times, especially while she still wore her dress. "Well this is embarrassing…" She now had spiky hair that resembled Natsu's, her voice much deeper in tone than before. She was now a he.

"You guys look amazing, wow, who knew Erza can be a hot handsome man," Levy blushed around the two. "And wow, aren't you smoking hot Natsu?"

"This… feels weird…" Natsu covered her chest with her own vest.

"I second that," Erza quickly requiped to much more comfortable clothing to his liking. A white long sleeved shirt and black pants, changing her shoes to black ones. "This feels much better."

"A little help?" Natsu nodded to Erza, hoping that his girlfriend now boyfriend would help him with some clothing.

"Hold still." Erza changed her clothing with his requip magic, giving her, her usual attire that suited him. A white buttoned up, long sleeved blouse with a black knee high skirt and her usual barefoot sandals.

"Huh, this is much better, I guess." Natsu had nothing else to say about the clothing.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Levy was impressed with her own work.

"You said 3 weeks, right?" Erza asked, hoping that was the correct length the two get to stay as the opposite sex.

"Yup, that's when the effects of the potion would where off." Levy answered.

"Question." Natsu had raised her hand, acting like a child in school.

"Yes?" Levy said.

"Can me and Erza still have intercourse in this for-" Erza instantly smacked Natsu right on the head. It's one thing that their relationship had a lot of physical interactions, it's another for it to be embarrassing to say to other people. "Ow!"

"Even though you're a girl now, that doesn't mean I won't smack you every now and then for your embarrassing remarks." Erza scolded the newly woman.

"It should be totally safe," Levy chuckled as she answered. Not many pairings would come forward like Natsu did. "In fact, since your new body shares some of the same genes as your old one for the time being, Natsu shouldn't be able to get pregnant and Erza would only throw blanks."

"You sure?" Natsu continued to voice her concerns. "I don't want end up doing it and turning back into a man pregnant."

"I second that notion." Erza agreed with Natsu on the concerns.

"Trust me, it should be good for guys," Levy smirked. "And I'm also going to want those details as well."

"Is it necessary?" Erza sweat dropped at Levy's request. It's one thing be forthcoming about their more intimate part of their relationship, it's another to share it.

"For my studies, yes." Levy answered.

"I guess then." Erza sighed at her answer.

"No worries, your in-bed-skills are safe with me," Levy gave the red Scarlet man a reassuring smile. "Now, any more questions that you want me to knock out of the park?"

"No, I think that's all." The two said in unison.

"Great!" Levy was now more excited than ever.

"I guess we should… go to the Guild now?" Natsu had no clue where to go, but she wanted to do something new with this new lighter body.

"I agree."

The Guild was half empty. Gray seated next to Lucy as they conversed along with Happy, Cana drinking as usual. Mirajane serving around the Guild Hall, Wendy and Carla enjoying their meal. Makarov, taking his routine nap on the second floor balcony, Kinana behind the bar. Jet and Droy insulting each other as usual, Elfman and Lisanna bringing in more supplies. And finally, Laxus and his crew taking up one of the corners of the Guild Hall.

"Sheesh, wonder where lover boy and Erza went?" Gray had not seen any signs of the pyromaniac and his girlfriend.

"I had seen him outside together with Levy." Wendy answered as she and Carla took the seats across from him and Lucy.

"Hmm, wonder what those 3 are up to?" Lucy would've guessed Natsu and Erza had gone off to a mission but now with Levy, it's now a mystery when those 3 are up to something.

"Maybe I should go check up on them?" Happy suggested as his wings popped right of his back.

"Good idea." Gray said.

"That's not necessary." An unfamiliar female voice said to the group.

Everybody turned around to see whose voice was that. "Who the hell?" A pinkette who resembled Natsu, only this was a woman of a sorts and Erza, only a male version of herself and Levy who was just there with a humorous grin.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Natsu pointed at her face.

"Either I'm really wasted and I'm seeing things like a female Natsu and a male Erza or I'm in a drunk delusional coma." Cana had stopped drinking as she looked over to their direction, unknowingly spilling the keg she was drinking from.

"Is that you, Natsu and Erza?" Gray's own jaw dropped as he couldn't believe their new bodies of a sort.

"Yeah." The two said in unison.

"Goddamn Erza, you a hot looking man." Mirajane complimented the Scarlet haired man.

"Thanks I guess." Erza chuckled.

Everybody continued to stare at them. Either they were shocked or really amazed, hell maybe even both.

"Wow, all those times I've called you a flame princess totally paid off now." Gray smirked at Natsu.

"Laugh it off Elsa," Natsu crossed her arms. "Just because I'm a woman now doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass."

"He's… I mean she's right Gray, Natsu isn't a afraid to break a fingernail or two to kick your ass." Lucy chuckled at her joke.

"Alright everybody, laugh it up now, cause this isn't permanent," Levy now stepped in. "The two are like this because they are helping with my studies. Natsu and Erza are the first of my experiment, gathering all of their little adventures and stuff every 3 days for the next 3 weeks."

"That explains a lot." Carla was skeptical at first but Levy had cleared the room of her skepticism.

"Don't you think defying mother nature with your experiments is a bit unorthodox?" Laxus said, uneasy to see the newly bodies of his Guild mates.

"Nonsense, this is all for the betterment of science." Levy rebutted.

"If this was for science, why didn't you try this on yourself and Gajeel?" Elfman now had his arms crossed.

"I will, but I wouldn't do it until we were last." Levy continued to answer her Guild mates questions.

"If they are first, who's gonna be next?" Kinana asked from behind the bar.

"Well that honor would go to Gray and Lucy." She glared at the next couple on her list.

"Oh I knew this was too good to be true…" Gray now regretted his decision to make fun of the duo in front of him.

"Eh?" Lucy was caught by surprise.

"Ha," Natsu now retorted back at Gray with his laugh. "Make all your jokes count ice cube, cause when it's your turn, I'm gonna be roasting that ass!"

"Oh I will flame-brain." Gray smirked at the pinkette.

"Gosh Natsu, that is very unladylike of you." Happy now joined in on the tease.

"Oh zip it Happy." Natsu turned to look at her Exceed. The blue cat didn't disappoint with the jokes either.

"What's with all this ruckus?" Makarov now woke from his evening nap, stretching his arms above his head. He looked down from his balcony and saw all the commotion. "What in the- Natsu, Erza!? What happened to you guys!?"

"Oh Master, they're just helping me with an experiment." Levy answered there question thrown at the pair instead.

Makarov jumped from the balcony and down, landing right in front of Natsu and Erza. The master was speechless. "…" He turned quickly and went to the bar. "Well, I knew one of these days one of you two would've broken the laws of physics, just didn't think it'd be the two of you at the exact same time."

"It's only for 3 weeks master." Erza told the master.

"Well at least it's not permanent."

…

 _ **Day 2…**_

Today was now their second day as the opposite sex.

Sleeping in the same bed in Erza's apartment in Fairy Hills, Natsu was the first one to wake up when she felt something stiff hit her back. She knew right there and then that reoccurring problem he had when she was still a man. She know knew how Erza felt when she'd wake him up in the mornings to his uncomfortable bulge.

"Hey, uh, Erza, you mind throwing your unsheathed sword somewhere else besides my leg?" Natsu whispered to her.

"5 more minutes babe…" Erza snored. Before the ol' switcheroo, Erza slept like an angel, now he sleeps with an obnoxious snore that tingled in Natsu's ear.

"I said wake up!" Natsu now yelled right in Erza's ear, waking the man up from his slumber quickly.

"Oh, what time is it?" Erza rubbed her eye sockets. As man, he felt much more exhausted than he ever did as a female.

"9 in the morning." Natsu stretched nude underneath the sheets.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that I woke you the same way you would wake me up when we were still us, huh?" His guess was accurate.

"Yeah, I guess now I know how you feel after all these years together, huh?" Natsu now cuddled with Erza. She placed her head on his chest. Erza would twirl Natsu's hair as they embraced.

"Oh yeah." Erza meekly smiled.

"Well," Natsu broke the embrace and now hopped out of bed. Erza can see the woman's bare ass, not that he minded that ass of hers. Even with different bodies, the two still admired their physical features. "2 days down, 19 days to go!"

"I hear you." Erza now got himself of the bed.

Natsu walked out of the room and into the living room where Happy made his nest to rest. "Morning Happy!"

"Natsu…" Happy was barely awake, still having his eyes closed shut, knowing his human partner to be nude. "Better have some clothes on."

"What? You've always seen me naked Natsu." Natsu was baffled that Happy of all people would have said that to her.

"As a man, but since you're a woman now, I'm trying to be respectful." Happy clarified his intentions.

"Whatever." Natsu headed for the bathroom.

After a few minutes of getting ready, the trio now headed out to the Guild.

Today was a Monday and both regular and S-Class missions would be freshly new on both Bounty Boards.

As they made themselves in, all eyes were thrown at them again. Like yesterday and their very first turning, people were still shocked or amazed at their new bodies.

"So the flame princess arrives." Gray mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, have a laugh why don't you, Ice brain." Natsu retorted.

"You guys ready to pick a mission?" Lucy asked the trio.

"We were born ready." Natsu was eager to start his first mission as a woman. Erza may not show it but he was quite eager as well.

"Whose turn is it to pick the new mission?" Erza asked. They would all get turns to pick a mission, making it fair daily for Team Natsu to go on different kinds of missions.

"My turn!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh you better not pick a lame mission." Natsu told her furry partner as he went flying to the bounty board.

Taking his sweet time, the rest of Team Natsu awaited for Happy to return to them with a mission. "Ah this one!" The blue cat smirked as he tore the mission of the bounty board and brought it back with him.

"Which mission did you get?" Gray crossed his arms as the blue exceed handed the piece of paper to Natsu.

"Really Happy?" Natsu was rather disappointed.

"What he pick?" Lucy now asked.

Happy held back a laugh as Natsu was about to read the mission. "It's a job to help another Guild investigate a dark Guild."

"And what's so bad about it?" Erza asked.

"The Guild we join up with to investigate is Sabertooth…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The first request is a multi-chapter. Hope this one is what you kind of expected ObeliskX!**

 **Don't know how long the first request is gonna be but it should be dons in maybe 2 to 3 chapters.**

 **If you want a request, keep sending me some, either PM or left in the comments! See you next time!**


End file.
